By way of brief background, conventional multimedia broadcast multicast service (MBMS) generally employs low-context selection of network elements to carry content from a content provider to a consuming device. Further, these services are typically implemented in a rigid or semi-rigid configuration that may not perform well in dynamically evolving network topographies. The bearer paths are frequently manually updated and often do not reflect up-to-date network topologies, e.g., the conventional systems can fail to effectively learn the dynamics of the radio access and core network elements of a network in real-world which can result in network topology changes.